Am Ende der Straße
by Schneeflocke77
Summary: Nach Dumbledores Tod ist Severus Snape nicht mehr er selbst. Während er Orden rund um Harry Potter nur das Ziel im Auge hat mit seiner Hilfe Voldemort zu vernichten, ahnt Remus Lupin, daß es an ihm liegen wird zu verhindern, daß Severus sich selbst vernic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Wie es immer war und immer sein wird, gehören alle Charactere und Handlungsorte dieser FF Joanne K. Rowling. Geld verdiene ich mit dieser Story ebenfalls nicht, sie wurde nur aus Spaß an der Freude geschrieben und natürlich um die Wartezeit bis Band 7 zu überbrücken. J. Über Reviews würde ich mich wie immer sehr freuen.

Diese FF spielt nach Bd. 6)

**Am Ende der Straße**

1. Remus' Befürchtungen

"Verdammt Severus, verdamm noch mal, mach endlich die Tür auf!"

Mit aller Kraft, zu der sein immer noch geschwächter Körper in der Lage war, stemmte sich Remus Lupin gegen die Tür von Snapes Zimmer. Seine Stimme, in der zuvor nur ein Hauch der Verzweiflung gelegen hatte die ihn erfüllte, nahm langsam einen fast panischen Unterton an.

Einen Moment hielt er inne, richtete sich wieder auf und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die braunen Haare, ohne jedoch sein Aufgewühltes Ich dabei wieder beruhigen zu können. Warum war es ihm erst heute Morgen eingefallen? Warum hatte es nicht gestern Abend schon bei ihm geklingelt, wie, wie um alles in der Welt hatte er so dumm, so blind und taub sein können?

'Der Trank, der alles beenden wird…', hallten Severus' Worte von gestern Abend in seinem Kopf immer wider. Er hatte sich den Wolfsbanntrank abgeholt um der Verwandlung der vergangenen Nacht nicht komplett ausgeliefert zu sein. Sein Blick war dabei auf eine kleine Phiole gefallen, die Severus' bei seinem Eintreten fast liebevoll in den Händen gehalten und verkorkt hatte. Wieder konnte er nun den zufriedenen, erleichtert wirkenden Ausdruck in den Augen seines Kollegen sehen und wieder begann er hektisch gegen die Tür zu trommeln.

sssSSSsss

Severus konnte nur ungläubig mit dem Kopf schütteln. Warum dieser verflixte Werwolf meinte da draußen so einen Aufstand abliefern zu müssen war ihm völlig unklar. Dennoch dachte er nicht daran, sich von diesem Theater zur Eile nötigen zu lassen. Gemächlich trank er seinen Kaffee aus, ging ins Bad, um nach einer kurzen Dusche wieder in das Schlafzimmer zurück zu gehen. Nein, das Getrommel an seiner Tür war in dieser Zeit nicht verstummt. Ergeben seufzend schüttelte Severus mit einem Augenrollen den Kopf und ging auf die Tür zu, um selbige im nächsten Moment zu öffnen.

"Lupin… Welch eine… Freude Sie zu sehen", begrüßte er den Mann vor seiner Tür, der ihn mit ziemlich geweiteten Augen ansah.

"Meinen Sie wirklich es ist nötig, dass Sie so früh am Morgen schon den ganzen Grimmauldplatz wecken und mit Ihrem Aufsehen erregenden Auftritt vor meiner Schlafzimmertür einige Gemüter dazu veranlassen könnten… seltsame Schlüsse zu ziehen?"

Erleichterung, Verlegenheit und auch ein wenig Wut wechselten sich in ziemlich schneller Abfolge in Remus' Miene ab. Der Mistkerl hat also die ganze Zeit lustig munter in diesem verdammten Zimmer gestanden und sich darüber amüsiert, dass er sich hier draußen zum Affen machte?

'Natürlich hat er das…', gab er sich selbst die Antwort verbunden mit der Erkenntnis, dass er es wohl nicht besser verdient hatte. Warum mußte er auch immer auf solche Ideen kommen? Wenn etwas absurd war dann wohl die Vorstellung, dass ein Severus Snape sich selbst das Leben nehmen konnte, egal was in den letzten Monaten geschehen war.

"Severus…", begann er daher leise, die Hände in seine Hosentaschen vergrabend.

"Ich dachte… also ich hatte befürchtet…"

Den Blick wieder auf Severus richtend winkte Remus mit einem Lächeln ab.

"Ach, vergiß es einfach, kommst du mit runter frühstücken?"

Severus' Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben. Da lebten sie nun seit fünf Wochen gemeinsam im Grimmauldplatz und Lupin, der immerhin einmal Lehrer in VgddK gewesen war, bewies in diesem Moment einmal wieder, dass er nicht einmal genug Grips hatte um ich merken zu können, dass Severus nie frühstückte. Der Mann war einfach unverbesserlich.

"Nein Lupin, ich gedenke auch heute nicht zu frühstücken, wie im übrigen die vergangenen fünf Wochen, falls Ihnen diese einfache Tatsache entfallen ist."

Remus erlaubte sich ein schmales Lächeln, während er sich von Severus' Tür abwandte und sich in Richtung Treppe drehte, die nach unten in das Erdgeschoß führte.

"Ich weiß Severus. Aber du weißt ja, ich glaube daran, dass die Menschen sich ändern können."

Snape schnaubte abfällig. Warum Lupin es ihm jedes Mal wieder - offensichtlich oder über Umwege - unter die Nase reiben mußte, dass es wohl allein seinem Zutun zu verdanken war, dass der Orden Snape geglaubt hatte, ihm eine Chance gegeben hatte den Tod Dumbledores zu 'erklären', war ihm nicht ganz klar. Einen Moment sah er dem Mann noch nach wie dieser die Treppe hinunter ging, ehe er seine Tür mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloß fallen ließ.

sssSSSsss

"Was war das eben für ein Krawall da oben Remus?"

Mit gerunzelter Stirn wandte sich Molly Weasley mit diesen Worten von der Küche herum und reichte dem am Tisch sitzenden Mann eine Tasse Kaffee, während sie ihn mit fragendem Blick ansah.

Remus atmete tief durch, hatte er seine Bedanken doch schon mehr als einmal geäußert und war mehr als nur einmal damit auf taube Ohren gestoßen.

"Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn Molly, nach wie vor und ich fürchtete…"

Schulterzuckend schüttelte er den Kopf, richtete den Blick auf die tiefbraune Flüssigkeit in seiner Tasse.

"Er ist nicht er selbst Molly… er…"

Unfähig die richtigen Worte zu finden schüttelte er neuerdings nur den Kopf um dann den Blick zu heben und die Frau seufzend anzusehen.

"Ich weiß, dass er etwas vorhat. Aber ich weiß einfach nicht was!"

Mollys Augenbrauen wanderten ein wenig nach oben. Natürlich war es für Severus keine leichte Zeit. Erst der Tod Dumbledores, der nicht mehr und nicht weniger als ein Unfall gewesen ist, wie sie durch das Portrait des verstorbenen Direktors erfahren hatten. Doch Severus hatte lange, lange kämpfen müssen, damit man ihm überhaupt zugehört hatte und hätte Remus ihn nicht unterstützt… Nun, nein, darüber wollte sie jetzt lieber nicht nachdenken.

"Remus… Du solltest dir nicht zu viel Gedanken machen. Er braucht einfach noch ein bißchen um… nun, um wieder zu sich selbst zu finden eben."

Remus lachte kurz freudlos auf, um im Anschluß ungläubig den Kopf zu schütteln. 'Sich selbst wieder zu finden…', wiederholte er in seinem Geiste um dann tief durchzuatmen. Hoffentlich lag dieses 'sich wieder finden' nicht darin, dass sie ihn dadurch verlieren würden.

"Er wird nicht darüber hinweg kommen", flüsterte er schließlich leise, selbst erschrocken über seine Worte, die er oft gedacht, jedoch niemals ausgesprochen hatte.

sssSSSsss

Noch einige Augenblicke nachdem er das Knarren der Treppe vernommen hat, das ihm bestätigte, dass Remus nach unten gegangen sein mußte, hielt Severus seinen Blick auf die geschlossene Tür gerichtet. Ruckartig wandte er sich schließlich ab und ließ sich mit einem Seufzen in einen der Sessel fallen, von denen zwei, durch einen kleinen Tisch getrennt, am Fußende seines Bettes standen.

Warum konnten sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Diese ganzen Gutmenschen… Jeder von ihnen hätte ihn vor ein paar Wochen noch ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken getötet ohne ihm auch nur die Chance zu geben sich zu 'verteidigen'. Gut, er mußte zugeben, dass Lupin, wenn auch als einziger, bereit gewesen war die Wahrheit zu hören. Nein, mehr noch, er hatte die Wahrheit gesucht, hatte ihn gesucht…

Unwirsch schüttelte Severus den Kopf. Das hatte mit Sicherheit nichts mit ihn zu tun gehabt, aus welchen Gründen auch immer Lupin sich veranlaßt gefühlt haben mochte ihm zu helfen, es mußte einen geben, den er bislang nicht kannte. Langsam ging sein Blick zu seiner Kommode, zu der kleinen Phiole, die dort auf dem Schrank stand. Die Phiole die den Anfang und das Ende beinhaltete. Er hatte alles vorbereitet, minutiös geplant.

"Es ist alles fertig Albus…", flüsterte er leise und ertappte sich wieder einmal wie so oft seit jener Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm, dass er mit Albus sprach. Wohl wissend, dass er nie wieder eine Antwort von ihm bekommen würde, er nie wieder seine aufmunternden, Trost spendenden Worte hören würde. Nie wieder von ihm hören würde, dass das was er tat richtig und nötig ist. Nie wieder würde er auch nur seine Stimme hören. Nie wieder dieses 'Severus…', wie nur Albus es ausgesprochen hatte.

Tief durchatmend schloß Severus die Augen, legte den Kopf auf die Lehne des Sessels und fühlte sich wieder einmal versucht sich einfach dem Schmerz hinzugeben, der wieder nach ihm Griff. Sich einfach fallen lassen, es einfach geschehen lassen, sich einfach ergeben… welch verlockender Gedanke. Doch wie um alles in der Welt sollte er dann Albus gegenüber treten können mit der Begründung, dass er alles riskiert hatte nur um endlich Ruhe finden zu dürfen? Seinem Geist, seinem Körper endlich das geben wollte, was er seit Jahren ersehnte und sich seit Albus Tod so sehnlichst herbei wünschte wie nichts anderes auf der Welt? Nein, diese Enttäuschung konnte er ihm nicht auch noch antun. Er würde ihn wieder sehen, schon bald, aber nicht bevor er nicht getan hatte, was er tun mußte…


	2. Chapter 2

-1(Anm.: Vielen Dank erst einmal für eure Reviews, habe mich wirklich sehr darüber gefreut. An dieser Stelle sei gesagt, dass es kein Pairing Severus/Remus in der Form geben wird, dass in dieser FF Slash vorkommt, das wird es bei meinen Fanfiktions wohl niemals geben. Ansonsten… der gute Severus wird noch sehr viel zu leiden haben… )

Rückblende, Teil 1 - 2 Monate zuvor

Der Schnee unter seinen Händen war ebenso weiß wie das Grab, das er bedeckte. Jenes Grab, welches er sich erst jetzt zu besuchen wagte. Im Schutz der Dunkelheit, wie ein Verbrecher. Andächtig, fast zärtlich strich seine Hand über den weißen Marmor, nachdem er den Grabstein vom Schnee befreit hatte. Der Schmerz der ihn dabei überkam, zwang ihn, mit einem gequälten Stöhnen in die Knie. All die Wochen hatte er es sich nicht erlaubt darüber nachzudenken, hatte die Trauer unterdrückt, den Schmerz nicht zugelassen. Ebenso wenig das Denken, das Denken an das was er getan hatte, an das, was noch folgen würde.

"Wurde auch langsam Zeit, dass du kommst…"

Severus zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als er eine Stimme, eine leise, ruhige Stimme hinter sich vernahm und sich wie in Zeitlupe umwendete. Einige Sekunden sah er den Mann, der hinter ihn getreten war ohne dass er es mitbekommen hatte, verwirrt an, ehe er seine Schultern straffte und sich langsam wieder aufrichtete.

"Lupin… Sie haben die unglaubliche Fähigkeit mir immer dann, wenn ich glaube es könnte nicht mehr schlimmer kommen genau das Gegenteil zu beweisen. Ausgerechnet Sie haben mir gerade noch gefehlt."

Remus verbot sich ein schmales Lächeln, das sich in diesem Moment um seine Züge legen wollte. Auch wenn er mehr als froh war, dass Severus endlich aufgetaucht war, so konnte die Erleichterung, die ihn ob der Tatsache, dass es ihm körperlich offensichtlich gut ging nicht über die Sorge hinwegtäuschen, die ihn überkam als er die Verzweiflung sah, die Severus - zumindest für das geschulte Auge - ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

Dennoch bemühte er sich, Severus diese Sorge nicht anmerken zu lassen. Dies war sicher das Letzte, das dieser Mann nun brauchen konnte.

"Es freut mich auch dich zu sehen, Severus", erwiderte er statt dessen mit einem schmalen Lächeln und ging gleichzeitig einige Schritte auf den Todesser zu. "Weißt du, im Sommer ging es ja noch jede Nacht hier rumzustehen, aber zur Zeit wird es zunehmend unangenehmer muß ich zugeben."

War er im ersten Moment auch verunsichert über Remus' Worte, erstaunt darüber, dass jemand auf ihn gewartet hatte, vielleicht sogar mit ihm hatte sprechen wollen über das, was vorgefallen war, so lachte Severus im nächsten Moment spöttisch auf. "Nun Lupin, der Fang dürfte doch die Mühe wert gewesen sein, nicht wahr? Nun gehen Sie schon, holen Sie die anderen, ich werde nicht weglaufen…"

Die Resignation, die in Severus' Stimme mitschwang, ließ einen leichten Schauer über Remus' Rücken laufen. 'Natürlich', schoß es ihm durch den Kopf, 'guten Morgen Remus Lupin, fang mal an zu denken!'

"Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich das vor hätte Severus…"

Severus' Blick war forschend auf Lupins Gesicht gerichtet. Wieso erachtete es dieser Mann für nötig ihn auch noch zu verspotten? Wollte er ihn hinhalten, sich darin weiden, ihn im Ungewissen lassen zu können was mit ihm geschehen sollte?

"Lassen Sie Ihre Spielchen Lupin, wir beide wissen, was geschehen wird."

Kopfschüttelnd atmete Remus tief durch. Aber mußte er sich wirklich wundern? Jahrelang hatten sie alle Severus mehr als nur spüren lassen, dass sie ihm nicht vertrauten und nach Dumbledores Tod war auch er in der ersten Zeit von Severus' Schuld überzeugt gewesen, ebenso wie alle anderen. Genau so lange, bis er angefangen hatte nachzudenken und er zu der Überzeugung gekommen war, dass es so einfach nicht sein konnte. Niemals hätte Severus Dumbledore einfach kaltblütig ermordet. Jeden anderen vielleicht, aber nicht Dumbledore. Ebenso wenig wie Dumbledore sich so in einem Menschen hätte täuschen können, wie es der Fall wäre, hätte Severus sie alle verraten. Zumindest forderten diese Zweifel eine Klärung und diese Zweifel gaben Severus mindestens das Recht die Dinge klarzustellen.

"Dann bist du mir ein Stück voraus Severus", erwiderte er leise, mit einem Schulterzucken. "Ich habe keine Ahnung was ich tun soll."

Schweigend ließ er in den folgenden Augeblicken seinen Blick auf dem Grabstein Dumbledores ruhen, wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts mehr als dessen vertraute Stimme wieder zu hören, die ihnen sagte, was sie zu tun hatten.

"Ich sollte die anderen rufen, ich weiß… aber ich weiß ebenso, dass es nicht richtig wäre. Frag mich nicht woher ich das weiß Severus, das kann ich dir nicht beantworten."

Ein unwilliges Knurren kam über Severus' Lippen, als er Lupins Worte hörte.

"Sie sind ein hoffnungslos naiver Gutmensch Lupin!"

Langsam zog er seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Remus und ging noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu, bis die Spitze des Stabes sich in Lupins Hals bohrte. Nur mit dem Kopf lehnte Severus sich weiter vor, bis sein Gesicht ganz nah an dem Lupins war.

"Ich könnte sie jetzt töten, ebenso wie ich ihn getötet habe, ist Ihnen das eigentlich klar?"

Remus konnte nicht verhindern, dass in dem Moment in dem er Snapes Zauberstab an seinem Hals fühlte für einen Moment ein leichtes Schaudern durch seinen Körper zog. Dennoch bemühte er sich um einen festen Ton in seiner Stimme, während er Severus an sah und leise erwiderte:

"Doch Severus, das ist mir durchaus klar… aber ebenso ist mir klar, dass du es nicht tun wirst…"

Einen Moment noch ließ Severus seinen Blick auf Remus gerichtet, verstärkte noch einmal den Druck seines Zauberstabs auf Lupins Hals, ehe er ihn mit einem leisen Seufzen wieder sinken ließ.

"Ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich es hätte tun sollen…", murmelte er dabei leise, wandte sich von Lupin ab und wieder Dumbledores Grab zu.

Langsam atmete Remus tief durch, vergrub die Hände in der Hosentasche und gab Severus und sich einfach einen Moment, um die Situation einordnen zu können. Er hatte ihn gefunden. Wie er es erhofft hatte, war Severus gekommen. Doch was nun? Weiter hatte er nie gedacht als an die Tatsache, dass er ihn finden, erfahren mußte, was wirklich geschehen war. Was sollte er nun tun? Den Orden rufen? Unmöglich, sie würden ihn an das Ministerium übergeben. Nichts tun? Ihn einfach wieder gehen lassen? Nein, irgend etwas sagte ihm, dass dies ebenso falsch wäre. Als was machen?

"Erzähl es mir Severus… sag mir einfach, was ihr euch dabei gedacht habt…"

Wieder lachte Severus freudlos auf, ohne den Blick dabei von dem weißen Marmor zu nehmen, der Dumbledores Grabstein formte. Was 'sie' sich dabei gedacht hatten… Gerade als hätte er eine Wahl gehabt. Doch was sollte es… er würde kaum etwas verlieren, wenn er es Lupin erzählte. Vor allem wenn man bedachte, dass er ihm vermutlich ohnehin kein Wort glauben würde.

"Sie wollen es hören Lupin? Bitte… Er wäre gestorben, verstehen Sie? Er wusste, dass er sterben würde. Der Trank hat ihn am Leben erhalten, mehr nicht. Dieser vermaledeite Ring hätte ihn früher oder später das Leben gekostet. Albus hielt es für eine gute Idee, dass ich ihn töten könnte um meine Treue dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber zu beweisen, Draco vor dessen Zorn zu schützen. Typisch Dumbledore, nicht, wahr? Er hat immer in allem das Praktische gesehen…"

Remus zuckte leicht zusammen. Nicht das, was Severus da sagte ließ ihn erschaudern sondern die Bitterkeit, mit der dieser die Worte aussprach und der tiefe Schmerz in seinen Augen, der über seine bemüht gleichgültige Haltung nicht übertüncht werden konnte.

"Aber ich dachte, ich könnte es umgehen. Ich wusste, dass ich ihn nicht töten könnte…", fuhr Severus leise fort, fest entschlossen nun alles zu erzählen, wo er schon einmal angefangen hatte. Zumindest konnte er sich so die Schuld von der Seele reden und vielleicht, vielleicht lastete sie dann nicht mehr ganz so schwer auf seinem Herzen, dass er jeden Moment glauben mußte es würde ihm den Dienst versagen.

"Ich hatte einen hervorragenden Plan, wollte Draco hier wegbringen, vor dem Dunklen Lord in Sicherheit bringen und…" Severus Stimme versagte. Hätte er nicht so lange gezögert genau das zu tun, wäre vielleicht alles anders gelaufen.

"Ich habe es nicht getan, Sie wissen was passiert ist. Draco hat die Todesser ins Schloß gelassen und als ich in den Turm kam… Ja, auch da hatte ich noch eine hervorragende Idee! Ich wollte Albus betäuben und dann erst den Fluch aussprechen. Sie wissen ebenso gut wie ich, dass man töten wollen muß, damit der Fluch seine Wirkung hat und ich wusste die ganze Zeit, dass ich genau das nicht wollte. Aber Albus hat mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht…"

Remus schwieg, als Severus sich erneut unterbrach. Zu deutlich konnte er sehen, wie schwer es seinem Gegenüber fiel ihm das zu erzählen, dadurch gezwungen war die Ereignisse des Sommers noch einmal zu durchleben. Es dauerte dieses Mal eine ganze Weile, in der Severus immer nur weiter den Grabstein anstarrte, ehe er fortfuhr.

"Er hat mich angesehen und in dem Moment wusste ich, dass er Recht hatte. Er wäre gestorben. Er war müde, nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst, seine Augen waren so gequält, ich möchte nicht ausdenken, welche Schmerzen er gehabt haben mußte und dann… hat er mich noch gebeten. In diesem Moment wollte ich ihn töten und habe es getan."

Remus brauchte einen Augenblick, um die Informationen verarbeiten zu können, die Severus ihm soeben gegeben hatte. Auch wenn er sich auf Grund von Harrys Aussage so etwas in der Richtung gedacht hatte, so traf es ihn nun dennoch. Wie sehr Severus unter dieser Last in den letzten Wochen gelitten haben mußte, mochte er sich gar nicht vorstellen.

"Harry…", begann er schließlich, nachdem er sich leise geräuspert hatte, "Harry war recht lange weg nach Albus' Tod. Wir wollten ihn aus dem Grimmauldplatz abholen, da war er aber nicht. Vor zwei Wochen tauchte er wieder auf und… war seltsam."

Fast glaubte Remus in diesem Moment ein Lächeln über Severus Gesicht ziehen zu sehen, doch dieser Moment war ebenso schnell wieder vorbei, wie er gekommen war. Wenn es sich nicht gänzlich um eine Sinnestäuschung gehandelt hatte.

"Die Horkruxe mußten zerstört werden", erwiderte Severus knapp, nicht bereit jetzt und hier diesem Werwolf auch hierüber noch Rechenschaft abzulegen. "Sie mußten zerstört werden und sie sind zerstört. Nun gibt es nur noch Voldemort, nur noch diesen einen…"

"Auch er muß vernichtet werden Severus", wandte Remus sich wieder an seinen ehemaligen Kollegen. "Und irgend etwas sagt mir, dass wir dafür deine Hilfe brauchen."

Bei Remus leise, sanfter Tonlage wandte Severus sich ein wenig zu diesem um und gestattete sich ein schmales, freudloses Lächeln.

"Glauben Sie ernsthaft Lupin, Albus wäre gegangen ohne Vorbereitungen für 'alles' zu treffen?"


	3. Chapter 3

-1So viele, schier endlos viele Wochen waren vergangen seit jener Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm. Gerade eben noch hatte er am Grab Albus Dumbledores gestanden und dennoch. Erst jetzt, als er gemeinsam mit Remus das Direktorenbüro von Hogwarts betrat, das Portrait Dumbledores dort hängen und Minerva McGonagall hinter diesem Schreibtisch sitzen sah, erst da wurde Severus mit aller Macht bewusst, dass es wahr war. Albus war tot…gestorben, gemordet durch seine Hand…

Wieder von diesem unglaublichen Schmerz ergriffen, hatte er mühe sich aufrecht zu halten, nicht in die Knie gezwungen zu werden von der Schult, die ihm so lange schon auf den Schultern lastete, die nicht leichter wurde, sondern mit jedem Tag schwerer wog. Die Hände auf dem Rücken ineinander verkeilt, gelang es ihm das leichte Zittern, das ihn in diesem Moment ergriffen hatte, für die anderen nicht sichtbar nach außen dringen zu lassen.

Ruhig, kühl, abweisend, fast spöttisch ging sein Blick im Raum umher. Abwartend, lauernd. Lupin hatte den ganzen Weg über von Dumbledores Grab hinauf ins Schloß geschwiegen, so wie auch die letzten Meter, die sie bis zum Wasserspeier zurück gelegt hatten. Sein aufmunterndes "Mach dir keine Sorgen" indes war bei Severus schon gar nicht mehr richtig angekommen.

Er wusste es doch besser. Seit jeher hatten sie alle ihn abgelehnt und spätestens seit Dumbledores Tod war diese Ablehnung in puren Haß umgeschlagen Haß, den er ihnen nicht verübeln konnte, verspürte er doch keinem Menschen gegenüber mehr Haß als gegen sich selbst.

So wartete er nun, sah ihre Gesichter, verschlossen, grimmig, ablehnend. Einzig die Lippen Minerva McGonagalls schien so etwas wie ein Lächeln zu umspielen, ausgerechnet Minerva. Für einen Moment glaubte Severus sich fast darüber zu freuen, spielte er mit dem Gedanken, dass sie sich freute ihn wieder zu sehen. Doch schon bald holte die Wirklichkeit ihn ein, begleitet von der Überzeugung, dass die Freude, den Verräter, den Mörder nun endlich in den Händen zu haben, Anlaß für dieses Lächeln sein mußte.

Remus konnte Severus' Anspannung fast selbst körperlich fühlen, stand er doch direkt neben ihm. Den ganzen Weg über hinauf ins Schloß hatte er gewiesen, er wusste, dass nichts, das er hätte sagen können Severus' Bedenken ausgeräumt hätten, was hätte es also gebracht. Den Blick auf Minerva gerichtet, nickte er der neuen Direktorin von Hogwarts leicht zu, als sie den Raum betraten, in dem auch bereits Mad Eye Moody und Shacklebolt anwesend waren.

"Remus."

Mit einem Nicken stand Minerva auf, trat um den Schreibtisch herum und kam auf sie beide zu.

"Ich wusste, dass du ihn finden würdest."

"Finden?"

Remus schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Sicher, er hätte Severus auch gesucht, wenn er gewußt hätte, wo er suchen sollte. Doch er war sich sicher gewesen, dass sein früherer Kollege eines Tages kommen würde. Zurück nach Hogwarts, um Albus' Grab zu besuchen und er hatte damit richtig gelegen.

"Es war nicht nötig ihn zu suchen Minerva, ich sagte ja… er wird kommen."

Ein leichtes Nicken auf Severus werfend, konnte Remus nur schwer dem Dran widerstehen diesem aufmunternd auf die Schulter zu klopfen. Doch er wusste, welch große Abneigung Severus gegen Berührungen hatte, so mußte er sich darauf beschränken, ihm allein durch sein Dasein irgendwie Beistand zu geben. So dies denn möglich war. Es war ihm mehr als nur bewusst, dass er vermutlich die Person war, die Severus Snape am meisten haßte. Nun, gleich nach ihm selbst natürlich…

Severus ließ seinen Blick von Lupin, der noch immer dieses aufgesetzte Lächeln zur Schau trug, zu McGonagall gleiten, von dieser zu den anwesenden Auroren und straffte unbewußt die Schulter, bereitete sich vor auf das, was kommen würde. Oft schon war er in den letzten Wochen und Monaten dieses Szenario durchgegangen, doch immer hatte er gehofft, dass er zumindest seine Aufgabe abschließen würde können… nun, ein Trugschluß. Zumindest die Horkruxe waren zerstört, er hatte Potter auf den richtigen Weg bringen können. Aus dem Hintergrund heraus, ohne dass Potter überhaupt aufgefallen wäre, wer ihm unter die Arme gegriffen hatte… Nun mußten andere es zu Ende bringen.

"Ich sehe Minerva, Sie sind vorbereitet, aber nur zwei Auroren? Sie enttäuschen mich, hätte ich nicht mehr verdient, oder halten Sie mich noch immer nicht für gefährlich genug?"

Minerva seufzte leise. Die Bitterkeit, die aus Severus' Stimme sprach, lag fast greifbar über der Situation, drückte auf sie und ließ sie mental in die Knie gehen. Sie hatten diese Bitterkeit genährt, jahrzehntelang hatten sie alle daran gearbeitet diesen Mann zu zerstören.

"Severus, du missverstehst die Situation", begann sie leise, trat weiter auf Severus zu und bliebt gut zwei Meter vor ihm stehen, den Blick auf sein Gesicht gerichtet.

"Niemand will dich an die Auroren übergeben und es ist reiner Zufall, dass Mad-Eye und Kingsley gerade heute hier sind."

Ein spöttisches Lächeln umspielte Severus' Lippen. Warum McGonagall es auch noch für nötig hielt ihn jetzt zu verspotten, war ihm nicht ganz klar.

"Ich höre Minerva…", brachte er halt genervt und - das mußte er zugeben - auch halb interessiert hervor.

Doch noch ehe die neue Direktorin Hogwarts antworten konnte, war eine andere Stimme zu hören.

"Nein Minerva, das ist meine Aufgabe…"

Die Lippen noch immer spöttisch gekräuselt, glaubte Severus im nächsten Moment, wie von einem Faustschlag in den Magen getroffen zu Boden gehen zu müssen. Sein Kopf begann zu schwirren, Schweiß brach aus seinen Poren, während ein eiskalter Hauch von seinem Körper Besitz ergriff und ihn erzittern ließ. Nur unter Aufbringen all seiner Willenskraft schaffte er es auf den Beinen zu bleiben, den Blick zu heben und dem Portrait über Minervas Schreibtisch zuzuwenden.

Wie oft hatte er sich in den letzten Monaten gewünscht diese Stimme zu hören, sie nur einmal noch zu hören. Wie oft hatte er gehofft, dass sie ihm sagte, dass das was er tat richtig war, er nicht versagt hatte. Wie oft hatte er sich gewünscht in die blauen Augen zu sehen, die nun aus diesem Portrait auf ihn herabsahen.

"Severus… wie hast du glauben können, ich würde dich alleine lassen?"


End file.
